Meiwakuna Baka
'''Meiwakuna baka (迷惑なばか) '''is a Weirdo version of Hatsune Miku. She is Sakura Mazenta's Ridiculoid cousin. Her personality is simular to Homsar from the Homestar Runner series. She was created by Sakura, Cheri, and Akua and was made to make fun of Recolors and Mary Sues. Concept Etymology Sakura and her siblings are Bored...Due to Sakura's jealousy of some Annoyloids. She and her siblings have to create the perfect Ridiculoid to be Popular than Kawaiine Kagami. By using the DNA of the Mary Sue and a Female Fanloid...Mixing together to create her. When they've finally created her...They called her Meiwakuna Baka. But due to that she's the first Ridiculoid to join into the Vocaloid Fandom. She arrived to Free Country and befriends Homsar(The Homestar Runner's Weirdo counterpart). Appearance Her appearence resembles Hatsune Miku. But the design was different from her. * Her rainbow hair resembles a Gay/Homosexual color due to that she is Homosexual * Her rainbow eyes are different from Fanloids with same color on their eyes * Her shirt and Skirt and Sleeves and Shoes resembles a Ying Yang color * Her microphone is Red * Something on her Sleeves and Skirt and her Tie is Dark pink Magenta * Her collar is Purple * Her eyebrows are Red * Her Hairclip on the Left is Blue * Something on her tie is White Relations *Kagami Kawaiine is sometimes Friends and Rivals with her. But they can both be a Duet *Sakura Mazenta. Her Creator *Akua Mazenta. Her Creator *Cheri Mazenta. Her Creator *Papuru Mazenta. Her Duet Friend *Namine Ritsu. Her Duet Friend *Burossamu Mazenta. Her Mommy *Reddo Mazenta. Her Daddy *Sawa Mazenta. Her Cousin *Aka Mazenta. Her Cousin *Itazura Gaki. Paper Friend *Sakura Hagane. Her Friend *Orokana kyofu. Her Duet Friend *Sachura Mazeta. Her Pet *Ika Akua. Her Pet *Macne Ichigo. Her Cousin *Other Annoyloids (Friends and Rivals) *Other Ridiculoids (Friends) *Bert Gotrax. Best Duet Friend *Hatsune Miku. Derivative *Megurine Luka. Derivative *Gumi. Derivative *Tina. Duet Buddy *BaKa-Chan. Her Cousin *Tsukasa Ohimene. Her Friend Trivia * Due to her Creator Macey Mello is Defending Pitchloids and appreciated Annoyloids and respect people's opinions on Pitchloids....She managed to create the first Ridiculoid. * She and Bert Gotrax both sound the same. But they are best friends * The Height and Weight are parodies of Annoyloids' Height and Weight * She is the Derivative of Miku, Luka, and Gumi * She is the Protecter of all Pitchloids * She respect Sane Pitchloid haters opinion and hates Rabid Pitchloid haters * She looks simular to Miku Hatsune Media featuring Meiwakuna Baka TBA Voice configuration Baka Voice Configuration.PNG|Voice Configuration: Bert Gotrax * Voice Configuration: Megurine Luka - Pitch up to sound like Baka * Voice Configuration: Gumi - Pitch up to sound like Baka Gallery Baka Meiwakuna.PNG|Edited using PMD Editor and Screenshot from MikuMikuDance Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Fanloids not voiced by a Vocaloid Category:Chipspeech Category:Mary Sues Category:Ridiculoid Category:Pitchloid Category:Voiced by Other Synthesizer character Category:Characters By Princessdaisyfan99 Category:Dimwits Category:Idiots Category:Dummies Category:Recolors Category:Free Country,USA Citizens Category:Voice from Megurine Luka Category:Voice from Gumi Category:Annoyloid